


Helpless

by Serenity_Prime



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, all the gay in this, like there are 2 token straight couples atm, lmao fuck historical accuracy, the rest are lesbians and bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Prime/pseuds/Serenity_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>perhaps in a revolution, there will be revelations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> I decided to write a Hamilton self-insert based mostly on the musical personalities because they're amazing and gorgeous. so this is an introductory chapter. Next chapter will have more of a plot hopefully.
> 
> before anything else thank you to all my lovely internet children who let me use quickly made OCs for this thing. Y'all are the real mvps

_If Serenidad Santacruz where to be asked how her day was supposed to be going, the Creole woman would have told you that it would most certainly not supposed to go like this.  But her association to one Hercules Mulligan seemed to be a never ending stream of unreasonable and strange happenings._

****

“Señor Mulligan, must you always have something ridiculous on your sleeve.” she asked with a sigh as he wore a grin on his oafish face

“Miss Santacruz, you wound me!  I have got to introduce you to a friend.” He insisted with a laugh.  “You need a husband.”

“I have wards to care for!” she exclaimed. 

“You have five girls of 17 and you are only three years older; A husband would do you good to support them,” He said pushing her gently into the pub. “Beside, I’m most certain you would take well to my friends. Laurens is a good man and Lafayette is of tolerable nature.”

“Senor Mulligan, I am fine and in no need of a husband, I have honest work and that is what I need to raise my wards.” She snapped at the man.

The dark skinned man grinned and shook his head.

“Miss Santacruz, you are no older than them and yet you insist like acting like a matronly aunt who never married.” He teased forcing her to sit down.

She glared at him with her blue eyes before looking at the two men before her. Both of them seemed sympathetic enough but she did not have the time to converse with such gentlemen, she was still a viscount’s daughter and she still had a duty to raise five girls.

“Herc, mon ami! Who is—how you say—this pretty lady?” the more handsome dark skinned man said with a wolfish grin.

“You know a Frenchman, Señor Mulligan?” she said slightly surprised.

“Ah yeah, Lafayette is the best. He’s a revolutionary mind and like me and Laurens here he’s interested in telling George to fuck a horse as well.” Señor Mulligan explained.

“Ah well, you know Spain would love to see such a man eat shit.” She said with a shrug.

“Spain and France, and perhaps all of Europe would like to see the English running like the dandies they are.” The man that Señor Mulligan identified as Laurens said.

Serenidad smiled and stood up.

“You gentlemen enjoy your evening, as much as I would love to plot the demise of el baboso ingles; I have things to do and wards to care for.” She said.

“You didn’t give us your name, ma belle!” the French men called with a laugh.

“If you must know, sir, my name is Serenidad Santacruz, if Señor Mulligan has not yet informed you.” She said with a frown.

Without much to say, she quickly took her leave before bumping into another man.

“Pardon me.” She said moving to the side.

“Ah Miss Santacruz!” A familiar voice chimed.

“Good evening, Señor Burr, if you would please move it would be much obliged.” She muttered moving to the side.

“Of course.” He replied with that trademark smile of his moving to the side and gently nudged the man next to him. “Good evening.”

“Do not get too drunk. I do not like finding you and the others on my porch.” She mumbled before dashing off.

**Author's Note:**

> All reviews/criticism/advice are much appreciated


End file.
